


Nigel's Party

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mirandy Week, Party, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: This is a prompt from the MirAndy 'Pile of stuff' challenge 2020 week 3 organized from the DWP Facebook group I picked last week's prompt number one: It's a party at Nigels place Nigel: haven't you two kissed yet? Sheesh talk about slow... " and this is what I came up with Enjoy
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 23
Kudos: 148
Collections: Mirandy Pile of Stuff 2020 Wednesday Prompts





	Nigel's Party

"I don't know if I should come, especially if Miranda is going too, Nigel. We haven't seen each other since Paris and she will probably bite my head off. You know how we left things." Andy said as they sipped drinks at their local bar.

"You should forgive her, Six. I forgave her for Paris and she promised she would make it up to me. And look what's happening now, I'll be editor in chief of Men's Runway by the end of the year." Nigel reassured her. "I want to celebrate this with all my friends."

"Does she even know I'm coming?" Andy asked.

Nigel looked away without saying a word.

"So she doesn't?" Andy queried again.

"Well, she doesn't know we're still in contact. But I'm sure she will be fine with you being there. I mean, we will be in the privacy of my home and only a few privileged people are invited." Nigel stated.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Alright, but if she kills me it's going to be all your fault," she muttered as they paid their bill and left for the night.

"Always so dramatic, Six." Nigel chuckled as they parted ways.

**XXXX**

The party was in full swing and Andy was having a blast. There was no Miranda in sight and since it was after 10 pm she believed it was unlikely she would appear at all.

Nigel and Andy had shared a couple of drinks and shots before he moved on to take care of his other guests. Andy helped him by cleaning up a little before she fixed him another one of his favourite drinks. "Here you go. To the new editor of Men's Runway," she toasted again and they drank to that for the tenth time that night before moving away to top up her drink.

Suddenly Nigel felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hello Nigel, I see the party is going well," Miranda said as regal as ever.

"Miranda, hi," Nigel squealed happily as he hugged her close.

Miranda spotted Andy and pulled back, her lips pursing. "What the hell, Nigel? You didn't tell me  _ she _ would be here." She hissed furiously.

"Of course not, it's my party and my guests. I didn't realise I'd have to run my guest list by you." Nigel scoffed. "Honestly, you need to get your act together. That woman loves you. Are you so blind that you cannot see that? So get that stick out of your ass and go get her. You would never have anyone better." He told her seriously.

"Wow, how much have you had to drink? You must have gone completely bonkers, Nigel." Miranda said. "That woman hates me. That's all."

Before Nigel could answer he caught sight of Andy, who'd just frozen as she spotted Miranda. He went over to her.

"I thought she wasn't coming, Nigel. What the fuck?" Andy whimpered.

Nigel grabbed her arm. "You guys are driving me insane. This is my party so don't be a party pooper. Go over and talk to her. She just told me she's in love with you. That's why she's acting that way." He explained hoping his set up would work out somehow.

"You're crazy, Nigel," Andy told him disbelievingly as she shrugged from his hold and poured herself another drink.

"I'm not. Go over and hand her a drink." Nigel nudged her.

"Not in a million years," Andy said crossing her arms as she turned around.

"Fine, I've had it with you two," Nigel fumed, grabbing Andy's hand. He pulled her over to Miranda and raised his hand to pass her a drink. When she reached for it, Nigel moved quickly to pass her the drink and grabbed her free hand. He dragged them into his bedroom. There was no one in there and he sat them both on his bed. "Sit and talk. I don't want to see you until you've had a meaningful conversation." He wagged his finger at them.

Miranda turned away from Andy and crossed her arms. "This is ridiculous," she declared.

Nigel copied her mockingly. "You are ridiculous." He sneered. "Just look at yourself. You are both adults. Handle whatever this is between you like adults and talk." He flounced from his bedroom, slamming the door.

**XXXX**

Neither women spoke, they simply sat and sipped their drink.

Andy cleared her throat and looked at her nails. She swore to herself she wouldn't be the first to start to talk.

Miranda sighed a couple of times and after ten minutes squared her shoulders and finally broke the uncomfortable silence stretching between them.

"Andréa?" Miranda queried.

Andy was surprised and answered immediately. "Yes, Miranda?"

"You owe me an apology," Miranda hissed snobbily.

Andy's mouth dropped open in surprise and gathering herself, she exploded. "I owe you an apology?" She growled. "If anyone is owed an apology it is me. You should apologise to me, Miranda. How dare you expect me to apologise when you didn't even deign to look at me the last time I saw you and waved at you from across the street."

"Why should I wave back? Who was the one that left unprofessionally in Paris? Not me." Miranda declared.

"Oh yeah? I left because you treated your friend of twenty years like a fucking doormat." Andy yelled. "And I didn't want to be next." She ran her fingers through her bangs in frustration.

"I apologised to my friend and as you can see, he has done rather well for himself." Miranda was furious. "You do not get to judge my friendship with Nigel. It hurt me enough that I had to make that choice." She confessed.

"Wow, the dragon lady is hurt." Andy sneered. "My ass, Miranda. If you are so easily wounded why didn't you give a fuck when I left?" She sked

"I did give a fuck I couldn't focus on anything for months. No one was allowed to say your name in the office because I fucking missed you." Miranda almost yelled back.

Andy processed what she just heard and turned towards Miranda. "You missed me?" she asked quietly with tears in her eyes.

She shrugged and held the bridge of her nose. "Apparently." She muttered almost silently. "I should go," Miranda stood but as she stepped away she was stopped by a warm hand on her wrist.

"Stop, wait, please," Andy begged and tugged her a little to emphasise her words.

Miranda lost her balance and landed on Andy's lap. She was stunned when the brunette kept hold of her

"So - uh - Nigel told me something. That you have feelings for me." Andy told her.

Miranda blushed. "He told me the same thing about you," Miranda said cooling down from their heated argument. She slid from Andy's lap and sat down next to Andy again as Nigel waltzed in.

"Sorry, I need to get my Bluetooth speaker. Haven't you two kissed and made up yet?" Nigel grinned at them

"What? No!" Andy responded, shocked.

"Sheesh. Talk about slow." Nigel slurred as he found what he was looking for.

"You better wrap things up here and get to the point. It's not that hard. Six loves you, Miranda." Nigel stated as he headed towards the door. "And Miranda loves you, Six. Now kiss and makeup, will you. We have a party to go to." He left them, heading back to his guests.

"I guess he's right. I should apologise. I did leave unprofessionally and you deserved at least a two weeks’ notice." Andy admitted sincerely.

"I'm sorry too, Andrea, I should have talked to you or at least listened when you tried to warn me so intently." Miranda offered her apology easily.

Nigel once again barged in. "I've had enough of this now. Get up, hug and kiss it's not that hard." He yelled as he stopped in front of them, his hands on his hips. "I'm waiting. I am not leaving until you two have made up," He said, tapping his foot dramatically.

Andy got up and turned towards Miranda, offering her hand out. Miranda took it and she pulled the editor into her arms. "I've missed you too. So much." Andy whispered as they hugged.

"There! Was that so hard?" Nigel said turning around. "Now come along...you guys...what are you...okay...Now you are kissing. I'll leave you too it then." He laughed and left the bedroom quickly.

Andy had initially pulled back and but before letting go of Miranda she had leaned close and pressed her lips softly against Miranda's. As their kiss turned passionate, Andy couldn't help but moan into it before pulling back

Miranda chuckled at Nigel's reaction.

"He won't be okay if we don't join him," Andy stated a little breathlessly.

"No, I don't think he will. We better go and back him up." Miranda whispered.

Andy nodded her agreement and lacing her fingers with Miranda's, they stepped together back into Nigel's party to many whoops and cheers from those that knew the two woman the best.

**THE END**


End file.
